


10 Reasons Why James Wouldn't Date Teddy

by Justagirlwithapen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10 reasons, M/M, past teddy/victoire - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirlwithapen/pseuds/Justagirlwithapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, exactly what the title says. It's a poem from James Sirius's POV on why he wouldn't date Teddy, and why he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Reasons Why James Wouldn't Date Teddy

you’re a flirt (1)  
and I’ll only get my heart broken (2)  
and you’re still dating her (3)  
and every time you kiss her  
or hug her  
it’s like salt in the wounds that you caused (4)  
you’re an annoying person  
always pulling my hair  
or teasing me (5)  
you’re a family friend  
my father’s godson (6)  
and you treat me like I’m your younger brother (7)  
even when I’m not  
and have long since thought of you as that  
and wish for you to be something more (8)  
then there’s my dad  
and the fact that he’d freak out if we ever dated  
since he has always treated you as a son  
and I’m am 5 years your junior (9)  
and then there’s the fact that  
even though I like you  
I doubt you like me like that (10)

But you dumped her yesterday  
and I am 17 as of last week  
so I am writing this to tell you, Teddy  
that I, James Sirius  
love you more than a brother  
more than a friend  
and I want to be more than your friend  
I want to date you  
to kiss your lips  
and wrap you up in my arms  
to call you mine  
for you to call me yours

so can you do me an honor,  
and if you feel anything towards me  
anything at all,  
please be my boyfriend  
please, will you be mine?


End file.
